Terapia de Pareja
by EsmeRadcliffe
Summary: Tras las constantes discusiones entre sus dos mejores amigos, Harry decide arrancar el problema de raíz, ofreciéndoles llevar Terapia de Pareja, se trata de una solución que garantizará su tranquilidad, nada podría salir mal, ¿o sí?
1. Prólogo

_Buenas noches/tardes/días, dependiendo el momento en que vayan a leer ésto xD he vuelto con otra historia de mi loca cabeza. Confiando en que les agrade y se diviertan en su lectura, que he disfrutando escribiendo. Además he de aclarar que el fic es y será harmony en toda la extensión de la palabra y aunque al inicio no se note tanto, ya iremos viendo cómo avanza ésto /o/_

 ** _DISCLAIMER:_** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la grandiosa Jotaká y a la Warner, que sin ellos no tendríamos semejantes libros para destriparlos y hacerlos a nuestra manera. Lo que sí es de mi autoría, es el argumento y todo el montón de cosas chuscas y raras que lleguen a encontrar, así que no me hago responsable de lo que sus ojos puedan llegar a ver (?)_

 _Sin más que decir, todos a leer /o/_

* * *

 **Terapia de Pareja**

Soltó un suspiro desesperado, no era la primera vez que los veía pelear, pero cada que eso sucedía deseaba utilizar un par de maldiciones imperdonables contra sus amigos y a pesar de los dos años que llevaban de casados, Hermione y Ron no entendían el significado de convivir en armonía. Harry tenía que escuchar los reproches de uno contra el otro y el otro contra el uno, soportando las palabras ofensivas que escupía Ron contra su esposa y los constantes desacuerdos que le hacía llegar Hermione.

Y es que no entendía lo que era estar casado, ni pretendía hacerlo, con solo ver a esos dos, se le habían esfumado las ganas de pedirle matrimonio a Ginny; dejando a ésta totalmente descolocada por la decisión que tomó "sin su consentimiento". Aquel día se encogió de hombros ante la respuesta de su novia y atinó a irse al campo de Quidditch más cercano; después de un par de vueltas sobre su escoba se dio cuenta que acababa de quedarse sin pareja y a pesar de estar esperando la aflicción de haberla perdido, ésta nunca llegó.

— ¡Harry! ¿Me estás escuchando? — recibió un golpe con el pergamino que usó para entretenerse mientras estaba ignorando a Hermione. Reaccionó moviendo la cabeza como si le hubiera caído un chorro de agua y miró la mancha que quedó en su chaqueta tras haber soltado el frasquito con tinta, ¿dónde había ido Ron?

— ¡Por supuesto que estoy escuchándote! — clamaba a viva voz mientras buscaba la inseparable varita para poder limpiar los restos de pintura sobre la tela. Se ganó una mirada foribunda por parte de la castaña junto al pergamino extendido con claros dibujitos de snitches, bowtrucles y uno que otro duendecillo. — ¡Honestamente, Harry!

La muchacha pegó media vuelta con toda la intención de retirarse del departamento de su amigo, el buscador, al tener mejores reflejos que cualquier otro jugador de Quidditch, sujetó a Hermione evitando que llegara a la puerta. Tras un suspiro, se animó a disculparse — Lo siento, pero _honestamente_ , ¿no han pensado en separarse? Llevan tanto tiempo peleándose, que no comprendo cómo es que terminaron casados.

La castaña se deshizo del agarre de su amigo con la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro — ¡Eres nuestro amigo, se supone que debes apoyarnos para ser felices! — argumentaba escandalizada de que el ojiverde le sugiriera semejante acto. — ¡Y los quiero felices, pero si esa felicidad no está con ustedes juntos, lo prefiero! Ya me he cansado de estarles escuchando discutir a cada rato — tomó aire para continuar su discurso — No sé mucho sobre relaciones duraderas, pero he leído que una pareja conversa sus problemas para solucionarlos y llegar a un acuerdo.

El rostro sorprendido se convirtió en uno de incredulidad, Hermione lo miraba con la ceja alzada, luego de pensarlo por un momento y que la respiración de su amiga se tranquilizara, le habló con suavidad — Te propongo algo… — sonrió de lado al notar que tenía su atención — me ofrezco en ayudarles a llevar terapia de pareja.

* * *

 _Una vez finalizada la primera parte de ésto, solo queda esperar los comentarios de todos ustedes y confiar en que querrán conocer el desenlace de ésto, aunque el inicio ha sido corto, les aseguro que el resto de los capitulos serán más largos, apenas vamos calentando motores, así que no se alarmen._

 _Les espero en el siguiente capítulo, cuídense mucho!_

 _Ciao, ciao!_


	2. Mejora la Comunicación

_**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, de lo contrario, el final habría sido muuuuuy diferente al que conocemos, sin embargo, la grandiosa Jotaká (junto a la Warner) son los dueños de Harry Potter y yo solo destripo la historia para manejarla a mi conveniencia :B_

 _Confiando que llegarán al final, les dejo el siguiente cap /o/_

* * *

 **Primer ejercicio:**

 **Mejora la comunicación**

Aquél sábado, a tres semanas de la propuesta, Harry estaba rodeado de innumerables libros de psicología humana y uno que otro sobre el tema que le concernía, tal era ese de "Cómo llevar terapia de pareja por el Dr. Andre Payró" y aunque dudaba de la fidelidad de la información del famoso psicólogo, era la primera vez que se instruía tan arduamente en un tema y estaba dispuesto a impresionar a Hermione por sus aptitudes recién adquiridas, después de todo, se trataba de sus mejores amigos, ¿qué podría salir mal?

Con una sonrisa enorme en la cara, procedió a condicionar su departamento para llevar a cabo las sesiones que especificaba el libro del Dr. Payró, era curioso que estuviera tan gráficamente explicado, hasta compró un sombrero muy parecido al turbante que utilizaba el profesor Quirrell hace muchos años atrás porque lo tenía explicado en el manual, transfiguró las sillas de su comedor en finos cojines y acortó la mesa a modo de que estuvieran muy cerca del suelo.

En medio de la mesa colocó pequeñas velas que vio en una tienda de esoterismo en su camino directo a la librería, no estaba muy seguro del por qué de las velas, pero entre más parecido fuera el panorama con el de la imagen, mejor podría ayudar a sus amigos a que concluyeran sus problemas de pareja, así estaría más tranquilo y ellos felices. Fin del asunto.

Escribió un mensaje a Hermione que envió con Freya, la nueva lechuza que su amiga le había regalado en su cumpleaños número veinte a fin de que le hiciera compañía cuando su ex novia estuviera en los campeonatos de Quidditch, y aunque ahora ya se encontrara solo, de igual forma la criatura le acompañaba. Luego de atarlo a su pata, le indicó que la entregara expresamente a la chica y no volviera hasta obtener una respuesta.

La primera lección se refería a la mejora en la comunicación, cuestión que casi no ocurría entre ese par, pero estaba dispuesto a llenarse de paciencia con el fin de que las cosas fueran a pedir de boca. Leyó las indicaciones con la nariz metida entre las páginas del libro del Dr. Payró — Mirar a los ojos a una persona es la manera más segura y eficaz de transmitir confianza — levantó una ceja — es lo que hago con Hermione.

— ¿Qué haces conmigo? — una segunda voz le hizo pegar un pequeño salto que provocó un mini desastre de velas redondas por doquier que el ojiverde mantenía flotando a su lado. La sonrisa juguetona de Hermione lo llevó a soltar una pequeña risa, levantándose del suelo, se reverenció ante la chica con su gran túnica de colores extravagantes y el enorme turbante que mantenía sobre su cabeza estuvo a punto de caer al suelo.

Con un rápido movimiento lo sostuvo en su lugar, se sonrió divertido antes de notar la ausencia de alguien importante dentro del trío para completar las sesiones de terapia. — ¿Y Ron? — ladeó la cabeza esperando encontrarlo salir por la chimenea en cualquier momento, un suspiro exasperado salió de los labios de la castaña, quien se cruzó de brazos por la mención de su esposo.

— No vendrá — masculló entre dientes — nos hemos peleado cuando le propuse que lleváramos terapia de pareja — desvió la mirada del azabache, en su mente podía ver claramente el trabajo en vano que había realizado su amigo para ayudarles. — ¿Le mencionaste que yo iba a ser su terapeuta? — la muchacha asintió ganándose un leve gruñido por parte del moreno.

— Ese pelmazo — murmuraba por lo bajo mientras se deshacía del pesado turbante y la gran capa sobre sus hombros, de inmediato quedó en vaqueros y una playera que acentuaba su marcado torso debido al entrenamiento de los aurores, y sujetó la varita guardándola en el bolsillo trasero — lo haré venir así tenga que enviarlo a la sala de interrogatorios con uno de mis mejores hombres.

De inmediato se hizo de una pizca de polvos flu vertiéndolos en la chimenea por donde su amiga había llegado momentos atrás — Ya regreso, no tardaré — le regaló una cálida sonrisa antes de que las llamas verdes se lo tragaran, aferró las manos a sus costados aunque en el trayecto se ganara unos cuantos moratones, ¿por qué no se le había ocurrido aparecerse?

Tan pronto una pizca de hollín fue a dar la alfombra de la sala de sus amigos, se recordó el por qué no podía utilizar ese medio de transporte, una alarma chirriante se hizo presente en toda la casa; Hermione había colocado un hechizo anti-aparición, además de provocar la confusión si es que alguien se atrevía a aparecerse a un par de metros de la puerta, las únicas formas de llegar eran al estilo muggle o por la chimenea. Se quejó en un susurro por la inteligencia de la chica y usó la varita para apagar el escándalo.

— ¡Ya te he dicho que no iré a ninguna de las imbecilidades que te inventas! — se oyó un grito desde la parte alta de las escaleras junto a un par de pasos fuertes que le daban una idea del humor del pelirrojo — ¡Si has venido a eso, yo…! — detuvo las palabras que estaban por salir de su boca en cuanto vio al salvador del mundo en su sala. De inmediato se alegró — ¡Camarada!

— ¿De esa forma le hablas a mi mejor amiga? — se deshizo del abrazó en que lo apresó el menor de los varones Weasley tras mirarlo retadoramente, mantuvo la guardia baja aun cuando el chico lo examinó con ojos escrutadores. — ¿Tú también? — el pecoso rodó los ojos con fastidio dando la vuelta sobre sus talones y dirigiéndose a la cocina por algún postre que anduviera en la nevera.

Hasta ese momento, Harry pudo darse cuenta de lo desgarbado que se veía su amigo, la ropa de hacía varios días sin cambiar, una bata de dormir que parecía la única prenda que desprendía de su cuerpo, el cabello enmarañado y más largo de lo normal. Cuando lo siguió a la cocina, no esperaba encontrarse con el panorama tan desastroso que se hallaba frente a sus ojos; sobre la mesa restos de comida sin terminar, la alacena vacía, trastos en cada uno de los rincones y una gran capa de mugre cubriendo las pulcras paredes.

— ¿Por qué no has ido a la terapia? — escuchó el sonido de una lata vacía al caerse y la puerta del refrigerador cerrarse, el ojiazul le ignoró tras beberse su cerveza de mantequilla. Por el aspecto deplorable que presentaba, era muy obvia la respuesta; su amiga ya no vivía con el tercer integrante del trío de oro. — Los problemas que tengamos Hermione y yo, no son incumbencia de ningún tepareuta.

El Weasley rascó la barriga que se dejaba ver por debajo de su bata. — Terapeuta — corrigió el chico de la cicatriz — Soy su amigo, ¿crees que sus problemas no son de mi incumbencia? — lo vio negar mientras se bebía otra cerveza de un solo trago, encogiéndose de hombros el pelirrojo se dispuso en volver a la comodidad de su desordenado dormitorio. Harry lo detuvo sosteniendo el cuello de la bata y encerrándolo contra la pared.

— ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? — exigía con el ceño fruncido y a la espera de respuestas del mismo modo que lo hacía con los criminales que atrapaba en plena calle o a punto de huir; Ron lo miró perspicazmente. Apretaba la mandíbula evitando soltar alguna palabra altisonante de su colorido vocabulario, se deshizo del agarre de su amigo devolviendo la agresión con un golpe en el estómago del moreno.

— ¡Mi hermano… mi propio hermano me corrió de Sortilegios Weasley! — lo alejó empujándolo hacia la mesa que se hallaba de espaldas — ¡Mi esposa abandonó ésta casa cuando le diste la estúpida idea de las teparias! — sin dar tregua a que el azabache se recuperara, le marcó el rostro con los nudillos sobre la mandíbula — ¡Y mi mejor amigo se acuerda de que existo luego de que Hermione viniera a decirme la magnitud de tu idiotez!

Evitando un nuevo impacto, el auror aplicó uno de los movimientos aprendidos en su entrenamiento cuando alguno de los fugitivos decidía emplear el estilo muggle para librarse del arresto. — Te he buscado, incuso he escrito repetidas veces y no respondiste, ni Hermione supo darme razón de ti en el ministerio — inmovilizándolo en el suelo continuó aclarando sus puntos — ¡las terapias se las propuse el mismo día que llegaron peleando a mi departamento, en MI cumpleaños!

Después de aligerar la fuerza sobre los brazos del pecoso, lo obligó a levantarse para dejarle libre tras propinarle un buen codazo en las costillas — ¿Qué harías tú si tus mejores amigos no dejan de discutir en todo el día? — recibió un gruñido desdeñoso — ¿Es que no piensas responderme? — Ron giró el rostro hacia las envolturas de los restos de comida del día anterior.

Harry suspiró — Como quieras — se arregló la camisa y salió de la estancia con un portazo; frente a la casa de su amiga, hizo la parada a un taxi que lo llevó de vuelta al departamento donde Hermione le esperaba. Respiró profundo antes de girar la perilla y entrar con una sonrisa que no reflejaba el verdadero entusiasmo que sentía antes de encontrarse con su mejor amigo.

Al muchacho se le descolocó la mandíbula cuando encontró un mapa dibujado en su pared, la sorpresa no solo era por el desglose perfecto de los pasos y recomendaciones para llevar una buena terapia de pareja, sino porque la explicación estaba sobre el muro que había sido destinado a mostrar cada uno de sus logros académicos, deportivos y la Orden de Merlín, primera clase, que obtuvo meses después de acabar con Voldemort.

— ¿Pero qué…?

— ¡Harry! — un abrazo sorpresivo lo asaltó en la entrada, provocando el leve quejido del moreno por la anterior pelea y su desestabilización del suelo. La alegre sonrisa de su amiga logró que olvidara momentáneamente el abuso de su preciado departamento. — ¡Hermione!

— Lamento haber utilizado ese muro para esto, pero encontré los libros que tenías en el suelo, entonces yo… — comenzó rápidamente mientras se justificaba por el abuso de haber ultrajado el departamento del Niño-(ya-no-tan-niño)-que-vivió al separarlo de su cuerpo, cuando notó el golpe sobre la boca del chico y alarmándose al instante — ¿Qué te pasó?

La preocupación se vio reflejada en el rostro de la castaña y sostuvo las mejillas de Harry entre sus manos sin dejar de inspeccionar el golpe que comenzaba a enrojecer cada vez más. Derrotado, el chico suspiró soltando la lengua de lo sucedido con Ron, también la funesto condición en que lo halló y la manera tan precipitada que los llevó a terminar pegándose.

Tras una acalorada charla que podría haber durado una eternidad, el moreno optó por devolverle el efusivo abrazo luego de haber leído una de las líneas sobre la pared, rió leve al comprobar el buen resultado; repasó con la mirada el renglón "En ocasiones un gesto puede persuadir, convencer y crear confianza mucho más que un discurso elaborado". — ¿Tan difícil era decirme que me había comportado como un completo idiota?

— No era la palabra que estaba buscando, pero creo que te has descrito bien — con un suave toque sobre la parte afectada, Hermione se giró hacia su obra maestra donde podía encontrar el principal motivo de su intromisión en casa del salvador del mundo. — Luego de ver mi preciada pared útilmente enfocada en nuestro objetivo, ¿por qué no me explicas el orden? Estuve noches enteras frente a ese libro y no entendí una palabra.

— No es de extrañar, los únicos ejemplares que devoras son las nuevas ediciones de Quidditch — fingiendo haberse ofendido por aquella afirmación, Harry se llevó una mano al pecho melodramáticamente como si de una película hollywoodense se tratase y dio media vuelta acerándose a cerradura de su puerta. El chico se detuvo al ser rodeado por un par de brazos que desde muy joven conocía a la perfección. Se mordió la boca para borrar la sonrisa y se giró seriamente.

— ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que te ves preciosa cuando muestras tu preocupación por mí? — el rostro de la castaña tomó un ligero tono carmesí en las mejillas y la reacción era indescifrable. Harry se sintió orgulloso, después de todo, conseguiría solidificar la relación, aunque ésta no fuera precisamente la de sus amigos.

* * *

 _Para ser el primer ejercicio dentro de una buena terapia de pareja, hemos ido bastante bien, ya conocemos cuál es el problema de Ron, solo nos falta descubrir la razones de Hermione para abandonarlo, ¿ustedes qué piensan?_

 _Llegado a éste punto, puedo decirles que el fic será corto, así que intentaré llevar las cosas lo más interesantes y precisas posibles._

 _Agradezco todos sus reviews *-* me hicieron muy feliz y también la parte donde me han corregido xD así que muchas gracias y nos leemos en el siguiente cap._

 _Ciao, ciao!_


	3. Crea nuevos Recerdos

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la grandiosa Jotaká y a la Warner, que sin ellos no tendríamos semejantes libros y películas para destriparlos y juegar con los personajes a nuestra manera._

 _Hola, ¿qué tal? Linda noche y me agrada estar en... su lectura. Se que no tengo justificación por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, así que me dejaré de excusas baratas y (confiando de que alguien todavía esté dispuesto a leer) les dejo el siguiente capítulo de ésta historia Harmony que espera ser entretenida, divertida y apoyar a mi OTP *-*_

* * *

 _ **Segundo ejercicio: Crea nuevos recuerdos**_

— Vamos Hermione, tienes que salir de ahí… — la voz de su amigo se escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta de aquella habitación; por la mañana se encontraba con toda la intención de salir a comer con Harry, sin embargo, al intentar colocarse el vestido naranja con cinturón café que había usado en su graduación tres años atrás, éste no le cerraba — perderemos la reservación.

— _Creo que no iré_ — el muchacho rió leve al recordar la misma frase que usó su compañera cuando bebió poción multijugos en su segundo año de Hogwarts. — ¿Ahora pelo de qué había en tu poción? — un leve bufido se hizo presente y la puerta abriéndose de un solo golpe. El moreno sin tener tiempo a reaccionar, se fue de espaldas sobre su trasero, obteniendo una vista privilegiada de su amiga.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando olvidar los pensamientos indecentes que lo asaltaron de improviso, pues nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza el ver a Hermione como algo más que su hermana, su mejor amiga. Culpaba a la "famosa" terapia de pareja, pues desde que acordaron seguirla, aún sin la presencia del tercer integrante, sentía que no le estaba haciendo ningún bien la constante presencia de la castaña, aunque tampoco es que le molestara.

Haber comenzado con un ejercicio que era de lo más sencillo para ellos, no representaba ningún reto, el siguiente punto provocó un ligero estremecimiento por parte del moreno, pues según el Dr. Andre Payró, la creación de nuevos recuerdos representaba una convivencia más próxima, no solo por el hecho de tener que compartir tiempo de calidad entre la pareja, sino lo que tendría que suceder para poder considerarlo como un "nuevo recuerdo". La idea de salir a comer le había parecido buena, hasta ese momento.

— ¿Me estás escuchando? — una mano frente a él se movía con cierta desesperación al no obtener respuesta de su interlocutor, Harry meneó la cabeza una vez más antes de tomarla y levantarse del suelo. — Lo siento — se disculpó el chico — me perdí por unos segundos. ¿Qué me decías?

La ojimiel derrotada, giró sobre sus talones para mostrar el problema, un cierre a mitad de camino y sin intenciones de seguir subiendo por la espalda de su amiga, una ceja levantada fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo y la ligera risa de aquel muchacho. — ¿No crees que se pudo haber arreglado con magia? — interrogó curioso de la falta de perspicacia de la bruja más inteligente de su generación.

— He leído sobre eso, pero aumentar el tamaño de una prenda puede llegar a deformarla, es más fácil encogerla — la cara de incredulidad del azabache fue todo lo que necesitó Hermione para soltar un suspiro exasperado e internarse en su closet. Harry se golpeó la frente con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—

Tocaba la puerta del departamento de su mejor amiga con gran insistencia, llevaba en las manos un par de cajas con pizzas, realmente sería más sencillo que las hiciera levitar o que hubiera aparecido dentro de la estancia; pero a causa del pequeño infortunio de la mañana, prefería no tentar de nuevo a la suerte. Golpeó el suelo con el pie derecho confiado de que Hermione le hubiera escuchado.

Soltando un suspiro de ligero fastidio prefirió mirar el extenso pasillo que marcaba cada una de las puertas de los diferentes departamentos del edificio y aunque no le agradaba la idea de que la bruja viviera sola, estaba consciente de que no podía obligarla a irse a vivir con él y menos con Ron. Cambió el peso de los alimentos hacia la mano izquierda, cuando el cerrojo cediendo le hizo regresar la mirada.

Como si hubiera recibido un hechizo paralizante, Harry miraba la figura que se materializó en la entrada. Frente a él se encontraba su mejor amigo, mucho menos desarreglado que la última vez que lo vio; las prominentes ojeras casi lo mantenían con los parpados cerrados. La mandíbula endurecida del pelirrojo mostraba el evidente disgusto de verlo en el departamento de su esposa, tras medirse con la mirada una apurada castaña apareció sobre el hombro del Weasley.

— ¡Harry! — temiendo parecer demasiado entusiasmada por la llegada del ojiverde, Hermione desvió momentáneamente la mirada hacia el hombre que aún era su pareja. Se aclaró la garganta — Agradezco tu visita, Harry, pero quizá sea mejor posponer la terapia de hoy. Estamos intentando mantener una charla tranquila — señaló al mejor amigo de ambos para luego dirigirse a ella; el alma se le fue al suelo cuando notó las cajas de pizza en sus manos.

— Em… sí, lo entiendo… yo — les extendió la comida sin mirarles — traje un aperitivo… — el azabache estaba dispuesto a llenarse de valor y pedirle a Ron que se marchara para que Hermione y él pudieran disfrutar de la tarde de películas que habían acordado, sin embargo, desistió en cuanto se dio cuenta que se trataba del matrimonio que debía salvar. Les entregó la comida y se marchó sin decir más.

—

Mantenía la cabeza recargada sobre el escritorio de su oficina en el Cuartel General de Aurores, escuchó un nuevo avioncito de papel caer sobre el montón que comenzaba a desbordarse. Bien sabía de quién eran todos esos mensajes y su orgullo le impidió terminantemente el responderlos mientras que la ansiedad le quemaba los dedos por tomar una de las cartas y leerla.

Un par de golpes en la puerta lo despertaron del trance en que se hallaba sumido, aunque no lograra que abandonara la posición con la que estaba quedándose dormido; levantó la mirada hacia el punto de su intranquilidad para observar curioso la figura que se marcaba tras el cancel que le dividía del inicio del pasillo. Apoyando la barba sobre el soporte de madera, aguardó a que la castaña entrara en la estancia como un vendaval.

Ver a su mejor amiga con varita en mano le causó mayor temor que haberse enfrentado a Lord Voldemort en su auge, se alejó lo más que pudo del gran escritorio de roble que reinaba a la mitad de la oficina del Jefe de Aurores interponiendo la silla en la que hace unos minutos se hayaba sentado, pues al notar el montón de papeles sobre el escritorio, no hizo más que encolarizarla, éstos comenzaron a levitar dispuestos a estrellarse contra el ojiverde.

— ¡Qué demonios haces? — levantó una ceja al verlo escondido tras el respaldo — _¡Harry! Has enfrentado más de un centenar de mortífagos junto a todo tipo de criaturas peligrosas, ¿y tienes miedo de una chica?_ — los pequeños mensajes descendieron significtivamente a la espalda de la muchacha, pero aún a la expectativa.

— _¡Honestamente!_ Prefiero a los mortífagos, nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a enfrentarte — abandonó su improvisado fuerte antes de concentrarse en atraer su varita con el fin de silenciar la oficina y recibir las maldiciones que no tardarían en llegar. Al verse enfrascados en la oficina y sin que hubiera alguien para defender la integridad del auror más joven en los últimos 50 años. Se atrevió a cortar el silencio — ¿A qué has venido?

Bajo el ceño fruncido de la castaña se encontraba una mirada desafiante. — ¡A saber de ti! Todos mis memos fueron vilmente ignorados, y el Jefe de Aurores no se dignó en devolverlos al remitente. En sus ojos podía leerle el enfado que tenía, pues desde hace días que Harry no se presentaba en el departamento de la chica y prefería quedarse más tiempo en el ministerio para no encontrársela al salir.

El azabache soltó un suspiro antes de recargarse de nueva cuenta en su escritorio — No lo creí necesario, Hermione, no después de haber recibido una amenaza de mi ex mejor amigo — Hermione no esperaba una respuesta y los avioncitos de papel cayeron estrepitosamente en el suelo, Harry continuó — Hermione, no creo que sea buena idea seguir con el asunto de la terapia. Ron nos necesita, está pasando por un momento muy difícil.

El ex Gryffindor desvío la mirada al pensadero que descansaba en un rincón de su oficina, usado con regularidad para hallar las pistas de los fugitivos y ahora contenía el recuerdo del pelirrojo gritándole.

—

La risa interminable de una Hermione divertida sobre el recuerdo que se reproducía una y otra vez en el pensadero del moreno que estaba más rojo que el cabello de un Weasley, además de ser contagiosa, dejaba en mal al Jefe de Aurores quien, en el recuerdo, se hallaba en un cubo de basura con el trasero hasta el fondo a causa de un movimiento de varita mal aplicado, y como no serlo si había intentado hechizar a su ex mejor amigo por haber insultado a la castaña.

— Vamos Herms, te estaba defendiendo, pero la estúpida cáscara de plátano detuvo el estúpido hechizo que le iba a lanzar al estúpido ese — completó refunfuñando porque Hermione no paraba de burlarse y comenzaba a faltarle la respiración por la risa — Para ya — la Jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica lo miró seriamente por un par de segundos antes de volver a convertirse en una foca epiléptica que no paraba la carcajada.

El muchacho desesperado por calmar el ataque de su amiga, se lanzó sobre ella apresándola entre su cuerpo y la alfombra de la sala del moreno, Harry esperaba que con aquel acto la chica dejara de lado las risas, pero éstas aumentaron al verlo con cara de desconcierto; el ojiverde se mordió la lengua temeroso de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, dejó caer sus labios sobre los de la castaña mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Alivado, se animó al ver que su compañera paraba de reírse, la sorpresa llegó cuando la muchacha lo sujetó del cuello para profundizar el roce que labios que hubiera iniciado el Niño-(ya-no-tan-niño)-que-vivió. Harry sostuvo su peso con los brazos evitando aplastar a Hermione, quien parecía demasiado animada probando el sabor de su mejor amigo, un pequeño jadeo proveniente del azabache logró que se separaran por un instante.

— ¡Merlín! ¿Qué fue eso? — soltó mientras recuperaba el aliento, Harry la miraba con los ojos entornados, temblando de lo bien que se había sentido ese beso y aterrado de que Ron se enterara de lo recién ocurrido.

— _¡Honestamente!_ Fue solo un beso y aunque dudo que no estés familiarizado con el término, debo decir que esta muestra de afecto se ha utilizado desde tiempos inme… — de nueva cuenta le fue cortada la explicación tras un segundo beso, ésta vez robado por el ojiverde, Harry se separó al ver su objetivo alcanzado.

— Hermione, hablas demasiado — le sonrió seductoramente aprisionando con las piernas la cadera de su amiga — ¿crees que podrías darle un mejor uso a esa boca en vez de aburrirme con tanta explicación? — movió las cejas con picardía acariciando la mejilla de la castaña y acercándose a su rostro encantado de mirarla a los ojos.

— No sé cómo puedes decirme que hablo demasiado, si no me has dejado terminar una sola frase desde que comen… — Harry asaltó los labios de la castaña decidido a obtener el mayor silencio posible, con la Jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica entre sus brazos, olvidó por completo la película de recuerdos compartidos que se reproducía en el pensadero.

—

Al otro lado de la ciudad, un pelirrojo menos desalineado miraba la melena rubia que descansaba en la almohada de al lado, restregándose las manos sobre la cara se deshizo de las sábanas que cubrían su desnudez para abandonar la cama de la chica. Hurgó entre los cajones buscando información sobre el paradero de su esposa; un pequeño pergamino rasgado le dio la pista que necesitaba.

* * *

 _Y sí, escribí juegar al principio porque eso es lo que uno hace cuando estás tan divertido que ya no sabes ni que rayos has escrito xD por lo menos yo me divertí mucho escribiendo el cap, así que confío en que ustedes también hayan reído un ratito luego de haber terminado semejante lectura._

 _Nos leemos en el siguiente cap, ciao cao!_


End file.
